movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Karen Softy (episode)
Narrator: What An Animal! Narrator: Karen Softy. Starring Karen Softy (Karen Softy is seen) (Episode begins) (and starts) Karen's Narrate: Hi. I'm Karen Softy. My last name is kind of cute, That's why I'm a sheep. (Karen is seen) (Karen writes in her diary) (happily) Karen: There. (seems impressed) Manfred: Well well well, It's a diary sheep writer. Springbaky: Impressive. Most impressive. Karen: Excuse me? Chimpy: Well, well, well. If it isn't the sheep, who will join the heroes for more spoof traveling, no doubt. Karen: What are you talking about? Manfred: Oh. You never met that squirrel and his friends? Oh, Ashame. Springbaky: Not yet anyways? Chimpy: Then get a life, 19 year old girl. Karen: Absolutely not. Because I'm going to meet that squirrel and his friends. Manfred: Unless you'll end up in pains. (PUNCH!) Karen: Hey! (WHACK!, Karen falls down) Karen: Whoa! (WALLOP! She gets knocked out and the three baddies left) (birds tweet) Narrator: 3 minutes later. (3 minutes later) (Karen opens her eyes) Karen: Where am I? What happened? Stephen Squirrelsky: Gees. You're really knocked out. Karen: Um... Who are you? Stephen Squirrelsky: Bet you know who I am. Stephen Squirrelsky. Karen: So you're Stephen, right? Stephen Squirrelsky: That's me. Karen: And I hear you want me to join for more spoof traveling. Wow. Cool. Stephen Squirrelsky: Maybe. Karen: Because I've been attacked by three bullies. Now look at me. Stephen Squirrelsky: Manfred Macavity? Karen: And two others. Stephen Squirrelsky: Springbaky Plain and Chimpy Chump? Karen: Yes. The three bullies. Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh! I hate those bullies! Karen: As do I. (Stephen aids her up) Karen: Thanks. Now I'm on your side. Stephen Squirrelsky: Look, If you want those baddies to leave you alone, Beat them back. Karen: Great idea. Narrator: 1 hour later. Karen: Now if I can join Stephen and his friends for more spoof traveling, I'll beat the baddies up on the double. (Karen writes in her diary more) (to tell stories of her) Karen's Narrate: Then I thought to myself, What'll I do to beat them up? (thinks of a way) https://drive.google.com/open?id=1G_1lXK8tvmk_dPAGp5JPW1Jjtuk0zqWa (A Minccino appears and snatched Karen's diary) (to escape) Karen: Hey! Where are you going with my book? Minccino: Minc. Karen: Look, I don't have time to play right now. I'm thinking here. (Minccino has fun) (Karen tries to get her diary back) Karen: Here! Stop playing around! Give it to me! (She trips) Karen: Oof! Minccino: Minccino. Karen: Oh great. Apparently, I've got a Minccino to help me. (She gets an idea) Karen: I've got it! I can use you to defeat the baddies I encountered! (Song begins) (as she sings) Karen: Heart don't fail me now courage don't desert me don't turn back now that we're here people always say life is full of choices no one ever mentions fear or how the world can seem so vast on a journey to the past (hums a tune) Karen: Somewhere down this road I know someone's waiting years of dreams just can't be wrong arms will open wide I'll be safe and wanted finally home where I belong well, starting now, i'm learning fast on this journey to the past (sings) Karen: Home, love, family there was once a time I must have had them too home, love, family I will never be complete until I find you (gets another idea) Karen: One step at a time one hope then another who knows where this road may go? back to who I was on to find my future things my heart still needs to know Yes, let this be a sign let this road be mine let it lead me to my past and bring me home... at last (dances) (Song ends) (and stops) (Later at the Tavern) (however) Manfred: Thought that sheep never fight us. Springbaky: That's what she deserves. Chimpy: What do you think? Defend us with weapons? Manfred: If she had weapons, she might be a Jedi knight. Karen: Guess again. Springbaky: A Pokemon? Chimpy: (Laughs) You've got to be kidding. A Minccino? That's ridiculous! Karen: That's right. And this will teach you guys a lesson. Manfred: Okay, You asked for it. Karen: Bring it on. Manfred: Get 'em Beedrill! (Beedrill obeys) Springbaky: Seviper, Attack! (Seviper attacks) Chimpy: Zangoose, Charge! (Zangoose charges) (Karen screams in Fluttershy's voice) Karen: Get them, Minccino! (Minccino Tickles Seviper) (who laughs) Springbaky: What the...? What kind of attack is that? Chimpy: A tickle attack, I suppose. Manfred: Don't just stand there, Get the girl! Springbaky: Attack them! Stephen Squirrelsky: Not today! Chimpy: Oh, it's Stephen! Manfred: (gasps) A Vulpix! Pikachu: Pikachu! Manfred: He's got a Vulpix! Springbaky: I can't believe it! (Bedrill was about to Twineedle attack it) (when Pikachu came in) (Vulpix Flamethrowers) (at Beedrill) Manfred: What?! Chimpy: How'd they do it? (Zangoose barely Scratch attacks it) Chimpy: What is he doing? (Pikachu Thunderbolt attacks) Chimpy: Yikes! (Minccino Tail Slaps) Springbaky: Uh-oh. (Zangoose falls on Chimpy) (and crashes) (Chimpy mumbles) (and can't speak) (Minccino Slams) (on the bad Pokemon) (Seviper spin around Springbaky and got tied up on him) (like a rope) Manfred: Okay, I get the point. Don't punish me. Please. Springbaky: We're frightened. (Minccino Tail Slaps Manfred's face) Chimpy: Oh! Manfred: Ah. Uncle. (THUNK!) Springbaky: Ah. Grandpa. (CRASH!) Chimpy: Ah. Papa. (THUD!) (CLANG!) (Karen dusted her hands) (off and blew them) Stephen Squirrelsky: Just a little help. Karen: With pleasure. (They high five) (each other) Karen's Narrate: So I'm a part of Stephen's gang now. (Minccino cheers) (Scene ends) (and stops) (The End) (Credits plays) (and stops) Category:Episodes